The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for securely booting a service processor and monitoring service processor integrity.
Many modern computing devices utilize service processors to provide remote monitoring and management of host systems. A service processor is a micro-controller associated with a host system (but not necessarily part of the host system) and may be used to configure the host system, monitor the health of the host system, provide and monitor firmware of the host system, log events, send alerts, and provide graceful shutdown, remediation, or recovery of the host system should a failure or error condition be detected. It should be appreciated that service processors are not Baseboard Management Controllers (BMCs) as BMCs are locally attached to host systems and monitor the physical condition of the host system, such as temperature, power, and storage.
Because the service processor has control over various aspects of the host system functionality, it is a prime target for attacks by malicious entities.